My Poison
by HelenaHills
Summary: Between Yami's and Seto's side, Tea chose Yami and followed him posessed by the Orichalkos. But, what she wanted was other. She steals Mokuba's soul, and strikes a deal with Seto. A deal she would enjoy... at the start. SetoXTea


A/N: Yes, and I posted a new story just for the hell of it

**A/N: **Yes, and I posted a new story just for the hell of it! ;) This is one "what if" story, spoiler of Season 4. Dedicated to all the azureshippers out there!

WARNING: This oneshot contains implied sex, a little violence, language, and an ending… Well, you'll see!

MY POISON

The night can sometimes be so empty… Especially when you have no one to share it with.

Tea's thoughts were along those lines, as she scanned with gleaming, now red from the Orichalkos dark magic, and someone could say hungry eyes, her opponent, whose long and strong legs could barely hold him. His tall and ever-proud figure seemed broken, shattered; he had just lost. He hadn't lost a Duel, no. He had lost a battle that couldn't be won from the very beginning. His chocolate bangs were covering his eyes, those unique sapphires that even she had found enticing from the _real_ start. Really, how blind she was back then…

With one fluid movement, she swatted some chestnut bangs away from her own forehead, revealing Orichalkos trapping seal, and she sighed arrogantly, anticipating his next move. It wouldn't take him long, she knew it. She knew _him._ She remembered how lost he seemed when the Pharaoh won Rafael, and got trapped inside the hatred Orichalkos Seal so generously offered. Then, she, along with _him,_ the almighty Seto Kaiba, had tried to bring Yami back from the darkness…

She let out a sound between a laugh and a grunt. Instead of bringing Yami back, he had token her where he was. And why shouldn't she go? It was the best for her benefit. The Pharaoh had never guided her wrong; it wasn't difficult to choose between his and Seto Kaiba's, the cold, aloof, arrogant bastard's side. In addiction, Orichalkos gave her power; something she never had, but she sure as hell did _now._ She had more power than _him;_ she could crush him like he was nothing of importance, him and his goddamned attitude!

And that exactly was what she was about to do.

She had just made a visit to the Kaiba Mansion. She wasn't looking for _him,_ no; just for his oh, so innocent little brother, who never thought bad for anyone… The kid had literally bounced towards her from happiness… She wondered if he ever caught Orichalkos glimpse in her cerulean eyes, before his little body fell soulless at her feet.

And there they were; facing each other, in a game they had both lost long ago. How broken Seto Kaiba was now, without his little brother, without the only true thing he ever had in his life. His brother was currently nothing from a card, ink and paper at her hands; but she could change all that…

"What do you want now, _Gardner?_" He spat suddenly, lifting his gaze from the ground. She smirked involuntarily. Oh yes… That's right, Seto Kaiba, don't give up on fighting… resist. As much as you can, resist, spirits are never fun to break if they are already shattered…

"Isn't it obvious, Kaiba?" She finally told him, locking eyes with his fiery gaze. She started right into the sapphires; storms and waves that were sending sailors to death must have had their color…

She licked her lips and she approached him. There was nothing he could do, he knew it. Strangely enough, she was his only chance. His only chance to bring his brother back. She took him away; she could give him back.

It didn't take her long to reach him, just to be in front of him. Delicately, almost lovingly, what a mockery, she placed her hands on his face, tracing with her fingertips his smooth cheeks, his strong cheekbone, exploring and mesmerizing his perfect features. Yes, perfect… as he always was in everything. And then, she whispered in his ear: "You!" Why should bed be any different?

He didn't say a thing. His eyes were empty, blank, as someone had sucked his soul out of them, every ounce of it. He didn't even grit his teeth, or clench his fists. Moments passed, he still wouldn't reply. She leaned more into the crook of his neck, her hot breath warming, an unexpected and quite unwanted warmth, the insides of his ear: "Be mine! Have sex with me, and maybe I'll spare his soul…"

The whole world was spinning.

Seto knew that he didn't have time for thoughts. But they were still coming to him, like a huge waterfall, like a never - ending nightmare.

Tea Gardner, his so-called friend, the cheerleader, the friendship speech girl, with the always-optimistic attitude, the voice of reason in their gang, the positive one, was now standing right in front of him, sending him right across an evil blackmail. An evil, disgusting, perverted blackmail. Not that it would technically be much of a sacrifice from his part…

'Have sex with me and I'll spare him.' The words continued ringing in his head. He almost smirked. He was fighting the darkness, he had lost his brother, and all he had to do to retrieve him was to have sex with a beautiful woman? Seto almost laughed out loud. That was the materialistic point of view. But he knew that the meaning was other; to force him to do something he didn't want to… Truth be told, he'd never spare a glance to Tea Gardner this way… well maybe a little, he was man, wasn't he? But still… the mere thought of having sex with the friendship-speech cheerleader… What the hell?!

"What's wrong now, Seto Kaiba? Did the cat eat your _tongue…_?" She said, smugly, and then she grabbed him by the back of his neck, placing her tongue in his mouth, searching for dominating his. She had caught the taunting in his eyes; telling her it wouldn't be a dear punishment for him. But did she really care, in a final analysis? She had power. She would use it as she wanted to. To get whatever she wanted to. Even Seto Kaiba… he tasted divine… he could wait to undress that body. That awfully enticing, sculptured, godly body…

Seto's mind had gone numb, so much that he didn't protest. But he didn't respond, either. Did he really want this to happen? Use and sell his body to get what he wanted? His pride was screaming and screeching absolutely no, to get this girl off him, show her who's the master, and what the name Seto Kaiba really means! Tea rubbed her tongue hesitantly against his.

Fuck it! Fuck her, literally! If he could save Mokuba, he could change his job even on being a prostitute! Because above all, he knew that he would eventually succumb. To save his brother, he could do anything. That would be a nice fuck, anyway, judging from the kiss… and he thought she was an amateur…

When she stopped kissing him, he said, hoarsely, trying to delay the inevitable, with the slightest hint of smirk in his lips: "So, that's all I was to you, all this time? An object? A way of _having fun, of getting pleasure_?" His anger was rising on each word, reminding him of what she had done at its full extent. She smirked.

"Crystal clear…" She didn't hesitate a second to reply. And then his patience came to an end, and his previous thoughts of succumb were erased instantly:

"I thought that you'd have understand that I'm nothing but that! And I never bow down to anyone, so I suggest you put an end right here and right now, or else…"His voice was low, almost a whisper. And she yelled:

"Or else what? What? I'm tired, Seto! I'm sick of your behavior, I'm sick of everything! Your threats don't work on me anymore! You can do nothing to me! And that's because now _I _have the power, not you! _I _am the master of this game, and_ I _will win it! And you know it! Orichalkos gave me all I wanted, it gave me the power to get what I exactly wanted, not thinking about the others or the consequences, but thinking only myself for once!"

"And what you wanted was…?" He waited, blankly again, and again she smirked, her voice now low:

"You, the Seto Kaiba. In my bed. As an object being put to give pleasure. Isn't it quite thrilling? I think it is. Imagine, Seto Kaiba, yourself, laying naked on my bed, giving me a full sight of your body…" Her fingers buried themselves at his silky brown locks; treasuring the touch and making him shudder involuntarily. "That desirable, oh, so much desirable body you always scoff at us with… wearing those clothes of yours, not allowing us to see a single piece of your smooth skin, but taunting us with tight pants and equally tight shirts… And then hide what we, the mortals, are not permitted to see, using the trench coats… Like saying: My body is perfect, as everything in me, and you know it is. But not for your eyes, inferiors… Do you think the trench coats are intimidating? Tonight I'll see you without the façade, Seto Kaiba… I'll see _you!"_

He didn't say a thing. Was he really doing… he was. When would he learn: Never underestimate your opponent! And now… He was at the mercy of the cheerleader! He shot her a glare full of detest… and then he lowered his head, to hide his eyes.

Thing that meant:

Take it all.

SXTXSXTXSXTXSXT

Seto changed position from the right to the left on the bed. He would swear, that if he weren't so built, his whole body would be in pain. But now, he could feel only very little sourness by the scratches on his back and the bites on his shoulders. His lips also felt swollen, they must have even bled. But it wasn't concerning him at all. No, the pain wasn't in his body, but in his soul, which was now tearing apart by what he had done. It wasn't the sex… That was quite the pleasure for his body, which as usually, fought and won against his will. It was with whom he'd slept that mattered. How could he even think that it wouldn't be painful to his soul? Being a prostitute…

He shook his head at the heart aching thought of what he was forced to be. The only good thing was that he'd done exactly the same to _her_ as far as the body was concerned. And being a woman, it must have hurt her much more.

Seto argued with himself. No, this wasn't a woman. She wasn't the sweet girl he'd met two years ago. She had become an animal, a wild creature with no heart at all. Why? What had happened to her? He didn't blame Orichalkos for one mere moment, it was all her choice. Was she really suppressing her real self so much all these years? Playing the innocent, loving girl, who was always doing the right thing, always following her heart, always in love with the hero, the Pharaoh? No, this wasn't her real self. No person can be so selfless. Yes… they all were the same. They all wanted power, money, glory, pleasure. And they were hiding behind their good masks, all of them, and they believed they were the good, impeccable personalities they had created for themselves, while Seto was doing exactly the opposite. That, until they found a chance to drop the act. Cowards.

He knew very well what he represented in her heart – wrong, in her mind. Yami, the Pharaoh, was representing the light, the nobility, the selflessness, and the heroism. The right. He himself was representing the darkness, the mockery, the arrogance, and the temptation. The wrong.

For he, Seto Kaiba, wasn't good to love. Only to fuck.

He bit the end of the sheet and squeezed his eyes tightly, not letting the tears fall. He wanted to scream, but he never did. He was Seto Kaiba.

SXTXSXTXSXTXSXT

Tea looked at the sleeping form of the man lying beside her, his back in front of her. She smirked: He had given her sooo nice moments, just a few hours ago. She remembered her shuddering at the delight of the feeling, him inside her, the waves of pleasure running through her whole body, as he was burying himself further and further, caressing her inner walls, his gasps, her screams... She licked her lips; it was exactly as she had dreamed of it. He was far too good at bed too, as he was in all the other things he did.

She caressed his hair, which was already messed up by their – no, hers – passion. The only passion he had was what that he had about everything he was doing. Only her passion was erotic.

Humph, erotic, no. There was no love here. Just desire for a body, and revenge towards an old enemy. Yeah, towards a strong, soulless, sarcastic man… She knew that he didn't expect it, but she had hurt his soul.

And then Seto snuggled in his sleep. Tea involuntarily looked at him, he seemed so… innocent, so harmless… Like a little kid! So vulnerable… His hair falling carelessly, framing his closed eyes, his eyebrows had lost their trademark frown, his lips parted slightly, just to inhale and exhale in a slow rhythm, in an angelic aura… Who…

Who would want to…

…hurt him?

She instantly felt a sting in her heart, causing her feel even more pain by second. He shot up from the bed, and stumbled to get her clothes on… he moved, but he didn't wake up. She looked at him, worrying if she had awakened him. Her chest began to ache even more. She wasn't feeling good… She grasped the edge of the tallboy, trying to steady herself, trying to remain at her feet; she was so scared… now she was fighting to breath. And she was losing.

_I can't… I can't die now… What about Mokuba!_ She silently screamed. _Who will free him? I have to… Seto… I have to…I promised him… _

She fell on her knees. She couldn't feel them. Now she felt her brains going to explode, and she was sure that it would happen. She placed a hand over her mouth, just to not scream and wake Seto up. Her eyes started burning. She was dying, oh it hurts so much…

"What have I done? How could I…?" She managed to whisper. The tears found their way up to her eyes. After the tremendous fight with body and soul, Orichalkos broke, and she was greeted with relief…

SXTXSXTXSXTXSXT

She was running blindly through the alley, the pouring rain from the skies messing up with her salted tears. She didn't want to think, she was trying desperately not to think. But his face…

She could hear his voice, clearly, his rich, deep voice, when they finished making love – no, sex. "You got the body, Gardner. You got what you wanted. And now what?"

She could smell his essence. When she buried her face in his neck, she was constantly taking deep breaths, enjoying both his cologne and the very same, intoxicating odor of his skin.

She could taste his lips. When they kissed, the kiss was harsh, but his mouth was so warm, and so sweet…

She could still feel his touch in her skin. His smooth skin, his harsh, but yet gentle tongue, the pleasure… his broad shoulders possessing her, his powerful arms wrapped around her waist, and his strong legs between her, building the rhythm…

And the worst: She could see his eyes. Those fascinating, sapphire eyes. She had seen them in almost every of their mood: Cold, as ice, angry, infuriated, determined, worried, smug, intimidating, evil, indifferent, maniacal, scared, warm… loving… enthusiastic… happy… sad…

She wanted to forget him, but all her five senses were reminding her of him. Her own self was betraying her.

_I deserve this_. She thought. _After all, I betrayed all of my friends, beliefs, values… everything!_

But he didn't. He didn't deserve this.

What the hell was she thinking? Having sex with the Seto Kaiba? Had she honestly expect that when she first met him, as a lonely child, in their school? And then, that he sent Yugi's grandfather to the hospital, ripping the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon card, because he couldn't have it? And then that he threatened to kill himself, if he lost their duel with Yugi, to get into Pegasus castle to save his brother? And then that he organized the Battle City tournament, to gain back his glory as the King of Games, (failing, of course)? And then that he saved her life? Sure, he had done it because she had helped Mokuba, but she hadn't even spoken a word to him, not even a mere thank you! And then that he wanted to continue alone in the virtual world, insisting that they weren't worth of his time and they were a burden? And then that he came in the past and helped them, just in time?

Ugh, why did he have to be so damn complicated? On the outside, he was handsome, no question about that, but on the inside… she couldn't decide if he was evil or good.

Orichalkos had persuaded her that he was evil, and it didn't even matter to her, just as that. That was not hard to believe. But, at the end, she had discovered otherwise.

Above all, evil or good, he was a brother.

And it was so obvious, that she had originally thought that he, loving so much his brother, was something completely natural, so it wasn't such a big deal. Instead, it was everything. It was the reason he was doing everything, it was even the reason that he was alive, breathing, standing, talking (unfortunately), working as a maniac… being constantly beaten by their stepfather, when they were kids, almost raped once… having sex with her…

The only thing that he was doing for himself was dueling, and that's why he was so possessive with the highest title. He was pushed to excel in everything; he needed to excel in everything he was doing. And he loved dueling. And she had just added another tragic page in his life. Another sacrifice, another scar in his soul.

She took off her pocket the card, which contained Mokuba's trapped soul in it, and she relished it. Now, when Seto would return to his mansion, a crazy-happy little brother would greet him. She smiled at the mental picture of the scene.

And now what?

Maybe he'd search for her, to get revenge of how she exploited and humiliated him. And what could she do? Only one thing:

Run.

And she ran, she ran like a maniac. She couldn't confront him. She couldn't see him, ever again. What the hell was she supposed to say to him? Hi, remember me? I'm the girl, who you originally knew as yours archrival cheerleader, then I became your best friend and then I forced you to have sex with me, or else I'd destroy your brother's soul! How could she look his eyes, with what audacity?

She didn't knew where she was going, neither she cared. She just wanted to escape the nightmare.

And then she bumped into something, causing her world tilt and fall backwards on the ground.

Wrong: someone.

Her eyes trailed their way from down to up at him, getting horrified with every second she was registering the familiar sight:

Black boots, black pants, really long legs… a white trench coat… a black shirt… a duel monster card-locket in front of the perfectly built chest… She gulped helplessly. Big and strong jaw… lips in a thin line… straight nose… chestnut hair…

Sapphire, glaring eyes…

"Running away of your problems, aren't you, Gardner? Typical!" He grunted, leaving no misunderstandings.

"W-What do you mean?" How the hell had he found her! She didn't even know where she was going, and he did?

"It's just so typical of the dark side. Of the cowards." His voice was as cold as she remembered it to be, long ago.

"I'M NOT…"

And there she stopped. Yes, she was. She lowered her head.

"Where did you think you were going? We had a deal, to remind you!" Pure business tone…

"And I completed it." She shoved the now empty trap-soul card in his hand. "Your brother is free, go home and find him. He'll be worried." He looked down at his hand, his face expressionless. And then he said, sharply, narrowing his eyes:

"And since when do you care?"

"Believe what you want, but I always cared."

He raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About you." She whispered. "That's why I made this bargain with Orichalkos, to have you..." Yes, yes, to have _him…_ Why was she so blind, all of this time? Why did she think that Yami was the one she had fallen in love with? If it was so, she would have gone to him, not to Seto. She was so immature to understand the real love then… and now…

"People who really love and care about other people don't force them to be theirs, and they don't hurt them, either. That's what I know." He stated, matter-of-factly. His expression still empty from any emotion.

"Then I guess I made a huge mistake." He was right, what could she say? Did she have to go through all these to have her eyes opened? _Congratulations, Tea. You got what you wanted._ She thought of his previous words bitterly.

"You're pathetic." He sighed. "We're done, Gardner! I don't wanna see your face again!" His tone was really cruel.

"You'd be silly to do otherwise. But don't worry, you won't have to. I'll leave." She had made her decision at instant.

"You'll leave." He repeated. "Where will you go?" He asked, after a moment of pause.

"I don't know…" She answered, honestly. "But I'll leave Domino… so you won't have to see me again. And I promise… I won't tell a soul about what happened between us… it doesn't honor me, anyway…"

"You're right, it doesn't." He replied, sighing. "But you can't leave."

Had he really said what she thought he had said? "W-What? W-Why…?"

"Don't think that I'm saying this as a matter of forgiveness, I'll never forgive you. But we have a mission to fulfill, and we can't just give in, because of some idiot mistake! We have to shot down Orichalkos. If you leave, I'll have to do it myself. I'm the only one of this side at this moment, Joey is too preoccupied with Mai and Tristan is nowhere to be found. But I'll make it, be sure of that! If you wanna make up for your mistakes though, one way to achieve this is to stay loyal to our purpose."

Tea contemplated his words a bit. If she could do anything…

"What's happening, Gardner, are you in or not?" She heard him saying.

She looked up on him, her hurt written in her face. "You'll never again call me Tea, will you? As you'll never forgive me."

"Never." He turned his back, looking far away at the horizon, contemplating. Should he forgive her? To achieve their purpose, their mission? Shit, now he was starting to think as the midget!

"If I said I was sorry, would you believe me?" She interrupted his train of thought, lowering her head.

He turned to face her, taking a few steps forwards, until he was exactly in front of her. He used his thumb to tilt her head up by her chin, until they make straight eye contact. "Say it to me now." He whispered.

Their eyes were both blue, but of a different hue. His were ocean-like, sapphire, constantly narrowing and almost black. Hers were wide, aquamarine, innocent most of the times, and sky-blue. Sapphire with aquamarine. Ocean with sky. And he knew when someone was lying to him. He never failed to notice. And now…

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears threatening to fall anytime. "I'm so sorry, if you could feel how sorry I am…" He didn't answer to this comment. He didn't have to.

"I'm sorry…" She repeated weakly. Was that pain in her eyes? Was it real hurt?

She had so expressive eyes… they never stopped being so, not even when she became evil. They were always showing every single drop of her emotions, he'd never seen them otherwise. If she was pretending, she was doing really great job. No one was lying to him.

Tea knew he'd never forgive her. In fact, she was really lucky that he was even speaking to her right now. _He's doing it because he needs me. He can't beat Orichalkos himself, and he knows that._ She thought. _But then again, he was always considering me as a burden, not as help. As an extra person to save. Now why…? _But the fact was still remaining, and it hurt more than she had imagined: He'd never forgive her.

"I know."

What had he just said?

"That means that… you forgive me?" She didn't know how she managed to ask.

"Not for the time being… but after a while… I guess… I won't be as mad at you…" He didn't manage to utter a single word further. She hugged him, with tears of happiness now falling freely. It wasn't all over.

"I'm in!" She said, with her heart full of glee. "Come on, Seto, let's go save the world!" She held his hand and started dragging him along, running through the pouring rain. Then, Seto recognized the 'cheerleader' again.

And he never expected that he would be happy doing so.

Maybe they had a chance…

**A/N: **That's all, folks! ;) Just a little different Seto/Tea story! REVIEW IT, PEOPLE! I know that there are plenty of azureshipping fans out there! I wait for ya!


End file.
